Want To Play a Game?
by jrose5543
Summary: Jigsaw is back and out for fresh blood or Rose Leaman. As he slowly dies from the life eating disease, cancer, he is out for his final attempt to teach the world how life is to be appreciated. Rose won't play his game and she'll keep him on his toes as he keeps you on the edge of your seat.
1. Chapter 1

Want To Play a Game?

Prologue:

Rose breathed deeply, she woke up in agony. Her eyes fluttered open, and she for the first time in her life, actually felt hopeless. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she began to panick. Tears managed to drip out of her eyes and between

sniffles she moaned,_ " What do you want," _She then realized that nothing else was in the hell chamber she was kept in except a television and a dirk. Rose gulped as if she knew her death was most likely inevitable. Suddenly, the T.V turned on and a horrifying voice came upon the cavernous room. _"Hello Rose, I want to play a game,"_ She looked up with much trepidation. _"What do you want."_ Rose cried again. Rose was an attractive lady so thinking she was going to be raped she began to unbutton her shirt_."Rose, you are very cautious and logical. I like playing with people like that, and I hope you can __continue__to play the game rather then give up. You are in a room with a dirk and guns surrounding you. You have one hour to escape from this trap or its GAME OVER." _Rose looked around for the guns, but they were no where to be found. The only thing was the dirk and she knew what she had to do. Rose reached for the dirk and began with her duty. First, she tried to break the steel chain with her pathetic arms. She fell back from exhaustion, but something woke her up. Rose checked the time. The clock read; 25 minutes and 43 seconds left. With determination, she gripped the dirk and stabbed repeatedly at her captured foot." Ah... Who are you. What do you want?!"Rose screamed in pain. Realizing she was getting no where, she remembered she knew him. She knew the culprit.


	2. Chapter 2

" Goodmorning," Rose released a worried grin on hear face. She reached for the door handle. " uh... sorry." She started to pick up her papers that dispersed all over the floor. " It's okay, Rose." She had a blank expression, looking up at the time she rushed into the headquarters only muttering a ' thank you'. Right away she saw her boss. " Sir, I would like to ask you permission to open a case." He stared at her for, what felt like, an eternity. " Please," He motioned for Rose to follow into his office. " What case do you wish to open again?" He pondered quietly. " Well, sir," She paused to wonder how to say it normally. " I would like to open... the Jigsaw case." He was completely stunned. "Uh, I don't think so." Rose's eyes teared. " I need to work on this case sir. I really believe that he is still out there" Irritation crossed his face. " Damn it Rose! You can't. You just can't. I think you and I both know what happend. We lost our two best agents and the others were seriously injured or missing limbs. I can't reopen the case I am sorry." Rose looked down. " Sir, my sister was tortured by this monster. I need to bring him to justice. To clear my head." He shook his head. " Fine, but if I sense any danger I'm calling the mission off." Rose nodded in agreement. She was ready to kill this bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Collecting her papers, Rose grabbed her coat and headed out the door for her home. When getting into the elavator, her coworker, Daniel, got into the cramped space with her.

"So, I hear you are reopening the Jigsaw case. You scared?" Daniel taunted. Rose looked down and gave him a disapproving look.

"Do you think I, of all people, would be scared? I am more determined than anything!" Daniel laughed as they both stepped out of the elevator. She looked over toward the double doors. "Why are you asking such questions anyways?" Rose pondered.

Daniel sighed, "Well, I was wondering if I could work on the case with you. Rose, I know you want to avenge cyour sister, but if anything ever happended to you, I could never forgive myself. Please, just let me help you." Rose glanced up at Daniel with wavering, blue eyes.

" And I could never forgive myself if something happended to you. That's why I am not letting you on the case." Rose stepped out the doors and waved for a taxi. Why had she just refused her best shot at catching the tricky son of a bitch.


End file.
